Coming from the shadows
by BladeProphecy11807
Summary: Clove Fuhrman is the step sister of Captain Christopher Pike, she's been ignored and abused ever since her father died when she was only young. But now after graduating starfleet she's joined the USS Enterprise to prove herself. She'll find adventure, friendship and yes love.. (Spock/OC story also some Bones/OC) Warning: there will be use of bad language throughout the chapters
1. Chapter 1

"How many more of the crew are still waiting to beam up?" asked Captain Kirk as he sat slumped in his chair while Spock, Bones and Scotty stood around the transporter controls. But before any of them could respond a voice broke out through the transporter

"One more to beam up, Kirk then you can be on your way. Starfleet out" the connection cut off and Kirk sighed in relief and stood up

"Energize Scotty"

"Aye sir, energizing" Just then, a young female appeared on the transporter pad, She was a short pretty girl that was not wearing the required uniform for females, she was wearing long black trousers that clung loosely to her leg and they tucked into her supple leather hunting boots that had moulded to her feet. She was wearing a science blue top, and by the gold decorations on the ends of her sleeves the officers knew she was a Commander. Her hair was thick black in a ponytail and her eyes were dark hazel. Even Spock thought she was quite beautiful but would never admit it.

"Why hello there I am James T Kirk, Captain of this Ship" He introduced and the Commander nodded

"Good to know, I am Commander Clove Fuhrman and I have come here to study science and be a part of the landing party" she said with a small smile

"Excellent, well Commander Fuhrman, this is my chief engineer Mr Scott" Kirk says nodding his head towards the man who stepped forward with a polite smile

"Call me Scotty, Commander" he says as they shake hands and she smiles turning back to the captain

"This is the ships top surgeon, Dr McCoy, but we all call him Bones" they shook hands and last but not least the captain moves on to the Vulcan

"And this is my first officer, Commander Spock, like you he is an expert in science" Clove steps towards him and he shakes her hand with no expression

"I am looking forward to working with you Commander Fuhrman" he says with no emotion and Clove smiled and nods

"You too Commander Spock" she says and Kirk grins

"Well considering you two will be partners for the next five years, you might as well get to know each other, so Mr Spock why don't you show Miss Fuhrman to her private quarters" Spock wanted to object, he had no intention of getting to know her but he would never disobey an order.

"Yes, Captain. This way Commander Fuhrman" he says and they walk out.

Clove's POV

The walk was slightly awkward for the first five minutes, he walked extremely quickly and I almost had to jog to keep up but on the up side he was pretty good looking for a Vulcan,

"So where do you work on the ship?" I ask breaking the silence

"my station is on the bridge, I'm guessing your accompanying me there?" he asks and I nod

"Yes I am, well my station should be next to yours, I'm by communications station on the bridge" I say and he nods, I could almost make out a look of irritation on his face but it left as quickly as it came, this is no ordinary Vulcan.

"Are you a Vulcan?" I said and he gave me a look of are-you-bloody-crazy?

"Partly, my mother was human, my father was Vulcan therefore I am half and half" he tells me and I nod

"I see"

After another awkward five minutes we came to a room

"This is your private quarters, Commander Fuhrman. Feel free to re-decorate and add in any personal items. I shall no doubt see you tomorrow on duty" and with that he walked of briskly leaving me to meet my new room.

Note: Hi guys this is my first star trek fanfiction so please tell me if I have anything wrong or if there's anything I can improve on. I know this wasn't the best chapter but it will get better. Most of the story will be in Cloves POV (point of view) from now on. So yeah, thanks for reading and I'll update soon x


	2. Chapter 2

_It was a cold summer evening in the scene of the woods, a young girl ran happily along the pathway with her dad grinning, they ran deep among the trees when they came to their favourite part of the wood the place the young girl's daddy called their second home._

_He passed the small girl a short knife. "Remember Clove, I don't want you to hurt yourself so shoot straight" he said and smiled as his little girl put a piece of hair behind her ear and her tongue poked out of her mouth slightly like her mother used to do before she had passed away._

"_Shoot straight" Clove mutters to herself then threw the knife and got it exactly on target, that's how it's always been for the young natural, like her father._

_He was about to congratulate her when a man jumped out from the trees and grabbed the knife and threw it sharply at the young girls father "NO! DADDY" She cried but it was too late, it had already stabbed his heart. The evil man that the girl called her uncle made a run for it, leaving his lifeless brother on the floor and the small girl sobbing begging him to stay..._

I jolt up with a start, I had been having that nightmare again, that same haunting nightmare I've been having for years, I was shaking and I was breathing heavily, I sat up and rubbed my teary eyes. It has been the same every day since my father was killed in the woods and sacrificed himself for me, my mother still blames me for that. She's changed since that day she hates me now and pays all her attention to my overly confident, stuck up Brother Christopher Pike, who has gone back to Starfleet, thank god! I don't think I could stand working with him.

I quickly got changed into some clean uniform, a science blue top and black trousers with my long black hunting boots, I've had them for years. I grabbed my small pack of knives and shoved them in my boot, then I grabbed my white phaser that had my name engraved in gold on the top and stuck it to my belt. Finally ready for my first day.

The bridge wasn't very busy at all; there was only a young girl at the navigation station and Commander Spock who was concentrating hard looking at a computer monitor

"Good morning" I say catching their attention

"Commander Fuhrman" says Spock in a business-like way and I walk over.

"Hi, oh you must be one of the new ones, I'm Dr Grande at your service, but you can call me Kat, that what everyone does, except Mr Spock who is boring" Kat says all this very fast and I only just understand what she's saying, I laugh at the last part.

"Nice to meet you Kat, I'm commander Clove Fuhrman, call me Clove. Hold on you said Dr, don't you work on sickbay?" I ask and she nods

"I do, but Mr Chekov is ill and I need to take his place for a while" she said and I smile

"Okay then"

After that we all get to work, me and Kat talked for a while and the bridge began to fill. Kat left after a while but we arranged to meet at lunch so I could meet some of her friends.

"So Spock... how's life?" I ask trying to start convocation, he looks at me strangely

"You'll have to be more specific, Commander Fuhrman" he said and I rolled my eyes slightly

"You know you can call me Clove, I do prefer it and since we are going to be partners for the next five years calling me _Commander Fuhrman_ will not get you in my good books" I say and he looks at me strangely

"Clove..." he said as if he was trying it out and I nod slowly "Why do you have a good book?" he said and I laugh

"It's an expression, you're in my good books or you're in my bad books, never heard of that? No" I say and he shakes his head

"Oh Commander Spock you have much to learn my friend" I say and Kirk walks over

"How are we doing here commanders? Getting along?" he gives us both a grin and I nod

"We're fine..."

"Good, now you are both dismissed" he says and me and Spock exchange glances

"Captain, are you feeling ok?" we ask in unison and he laughs

"I'm fine, I want you too to get and know each other better since you will be partners for a long time" he says and I nod

"Fair enough" I commented while Spock stayed silent.

"Okay, well I will see you later then" Kirk said and me and Spock slowly left the bridge, "How about we go to the gymnasium" Spock says emotionless and I look at him strangely

"Going to work out, that's what you call fun?" I say and he looks at me, "Fuhrman, Vulcans are not born to have 'fun' we are born to work"

"And to have Pon Farr" I mutter and he shoots me a glare

"Fine, gymnasium it is" I sigh and we make our way to the gym.

We had been at the gym at least over an hour, It was okay to start with but now it was just plain boring, I sat down on the floor then pulled the knife out my boot, throwing it carelessly at a target getting it right in the centre of the target.

"Fascinating" Spock says and I look at him, "huh?"

"Your knife throwing, and don't say it's luck because that would be illogical" he stated and I shrugged

"I have been knife throwing for as long as I can remember, It just comes naturally to me now, kind of like a second nature or something" I said and he walked over and sat by me.

"Didn't you say you wanted to meet Dr Kat in the canteen?" he asked and I nodded

"Yeah why?"

"I suggest you leave now, or you'll miss her break" he said and I nodded standing up,

"Okay, well do you want to join me?" I asked and he shook his head

"No, I will stay here for a while, you go, I will see you later anyway more than likely" he said and I nodded smiling a little

"Well if you're sure, see you" I said then walked out, I don't think I'll ever understand Vulcans.


End file.
